A method has been widely known which produces a multilayer film by stacking resins to make the most of the properties of the respective resins.
For example, JP-A-6-255053 discloses a forming thermoplastic resin sheet having at least two layers in which at least one layer is an amorphous polyolefin, and a formed product of the thermoplastic resin sheet. JP-A-6-255053 describes that the thermoplastic resin sheet exhibits excellent steam barrier properties and transparency, does not exhibit thermal adhesion to a die, and can be molded over a wide temperature range.
JP-A-8-281882 discloses a polystyrene film formed of a laminate of a polystyrene layer/acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer layer/polystyrene layer. JP-A-8-281882 describes that this stacked film is inexpensive, exhibits excellent transparency and impact resistance, and shows a well-balanced tear strength in the longitudinal direction or the lateral direction.
Technology has also been known which uses a multilayer film as a polarizer plate protective film. For example, JP-A-2000-206303 discloses a polarizer plate protective film formed by stacking a resin layer having a positive photoelastic constant and a resin layer having a negative photoelastic constant, each having a degree of hygroscopic lower than that of triacetyl cellulose, and having a photoelastic constant smaller than a specific value. JP-A-2000-206303 describes that this polarizer plate protective film does not cause display nonuniformity and a decrease in contrast even when allowed to stand at a high temperature and a high humidity.
JP-A-2002-249600 discloses a norbornene resin film having a UV transmittance at a wavelength of 380 nm or less of 40% or less and formed of a three-layer laminate in which a surface layer is stacked on each side of an intermediate layer, wherein at least the intermediate layer contains a UV absorber, and the UV absorber concentration of the intermediate layer is set to be higher than that of the surface layer. JP-A-2002-249600 describes that this resin film does not cause defective appearance due to volatilization of the UV absorber during extrusion molding.
An antireflective film in which an antireflective layer is stacked on a transparent resin base has been used as a surface antireflective film for flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display, a plasma display, and an organic electroluminescent display. Such an antireflective film is required to exhibit excellent tenacity and surface hardness in addition to excellent antireflection performance.
However, an antireflective film exhibiting excellent tenacity and surface hardness cannot be obtained by using the multilayer films disclosed in the above patent documents. Therefore, further improvements have been demanded.
The present invention has been achieved in view of the above-described situation of the related art. An object of the present invention is to provide an antireflective film in which an antireflective layer is stacked on a transparent resin base and exhibits excellent antireflection performance, tenacity, and surface hardness, a polarizer plate using the antireflective film, and a display including the polarizer plate.